neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista odcinków serii Diament i Perła
Liga Sinnoh Diament i Perła Town to Town!!|April 20, 2007|September 28, 2006|size=200px}} vs ! 's First Battle!!|June 7, 2007|October 5, 2006|size=200px}} ! Get It!!|June 11, 2007|October 19, 2006|size=200px}} Returns!!|June 12, 2007|October 26, 2006|size=200px}} Does its Best!!|June 13, 2007|November 2, 2006|size=200px}} of the Mysterious Gym!|June 14, 2007|November 9, 2006|size=200px}} !?|June 18, 2007|November 16, 2006|size=200px}} ! Contest Debut!!|June 20, 2007|December 7, 2006|size=200px}} Does its Best!|June 25, 2007|December 21, 2006|size=200px}} !!|June 26, 2007|December 21, 2006|size=200px}} Gym! VS !!|June 27, 2007|January 11, 2007|size=200px}} VS Pikachu!!|June 28, 2007|January 18, 2007|size=200px}} Gym! Decisive Match with !!|July 3, 2007|February 1, 2007|size=200px}} and the Most Beautiful !|July 10, 2007|March 1, 2007|size=200px}} ! Contest Battle!!|July 11, 2007|March 8, 2007|size=200px}} ! Protect the Village!!|July 12, 2007|March 15, 2007|size=200px}} VS Pikachu?!|July 16, 2007|March 29, 2007|size=200px}} Tournament!!|September 1, 2007|April 5, 2007|size=200px}} VS !!|September 8, 2007|April 5, 2007|size=200px}} and the North Wind Messenger!|September 15, 2007|April 12, 2007|size=200px}} and ! Saved by Tag Battle!?|September 22, 2007|April 12, 2007|size=200px}} Forest! The Evolution Plan!!|September 29, 2007|April 19, 2007|size=200px}} VS ! Speed Showdown!!|October 6, 2007|April 26, 2007|size=200px}} of the Amber Castle!|October 13, 2007|May 3, 2007|size=200px}} ! Road to the Strongest!!|October 27, 2007|May 17, 2007|size=200px}} of the and !|November 3, 2007|May 24, 2007|size=200px}} Space-Time Legend!|November 10, 2007|May 31, 2007|size=200px}} Gym! VS !!|November 17, 2007|June 7, 2007|size=200px}} !!|December 8, 2007|July 19, 2007|size=200px}} , and the Double Performance!!|December 15, 2007|July 26, 2007|size=200px}} Practice Center!|December 22, 2007|August 9, 2007|size=200px}} ! Escape from a Nightmare!!|December 29, 2007|August 16, 2007|size=200px}} !|January 5, 2008|August 23, 2007|size=200px}} !! |January 12, 2008|August 30, 2007|size=200px}} , , and the Water's Bottom!|January 26, 2008|September 27, 2007|size=200px}} and ! Facing a New Adventure!!|Unaired|September 27, 2007|size=200px}} Tournament!!|January 26, 2008|October 4, 2007|size=200px}} VS Zangoose! Destined Battle!!|February 1, 2008|October 18, 2007|size=200px}} Diament i Perła: Wymiar Walki 's Tears!|April 12, 2008|November 8, 2007|size=200px}} and ! Farewell to whom!?|April 19, 2008|November 15, 2007|size=200px}} and ! Respective Roads!!|April 26, 2008|November 22, 2007|size=200px}} 's Keystone!|May 10, 2008|November 29, 2007|size=200px}} Knew!|May 17, 2008|November 29, 2007|size=200px}} ! Burning Spirit!!|May 24, 2008|December 6, 2007|size=200px}} 's Eye!|May 31, 2008|December 13, 2007|size=200px}} of the Ruins!|June 7, 2008|December 20, 2007|size=200px}} Tournament!!|June 14, 2008|December 20, 2007|size=200px}} Trio and the Steaming Hot Water Battle!!|June 28, 2008|January 17, 2008|size=200px}} and ! Escaping the Maze of Wind!|July 5, 2008|January 24, 2008|size=200px}} 's Mouth!?|July 12, 2008|January 31, 2008|size=200px}} of Anger!!|July 19, 2008|February 7, 2008|size=200px}} ! The First Gym Battle!!|July 26, 2008|February 14, 2008|size=200px}} Gym! Lucario VS !!|August 2, 2008|February 28, 2008|size=200px}} !!|August 9, 2008|March 6, 2008|size=200px}} !|August 16, 2008|March 13, 2008|size=200px}} !|August 23, 2008|April 3, 2008|size=200px}} !!|September 6, 2008|April 17, 2008|size=200px}} Cup!!|September 20, 2008|May 8, 2008|size=200px}} VS !!|October 11, 2008|May 15, 2008|size=200px}} Capture Operation!| October 18, 2008|May 22, 2008|size=200px}} !| October 25, 2008|May 29, 2008|size=200px}} Festival of the Great Marsh!?| November 15, 2008|June 5, 2008|size=200px}} Gym! Vs. !!|November 22, 2008|June 19, 2008|size=200px}} at !|December 6, 2008|July 3, 2008|size=200px}} ! Wings of Friendship!|December 13, 2008|July 3, 2008|size=200px}} Collection! The Road to Becoming a Pokémon Stylist!!|December 20, 2008|July 10, 2008|size=200px}} Roadblock!|December 27, 2008|July 24, 2008|size=200px}} !?|January 31, 2009|September 4, 2008|size=200px}} !!|February 7, 2009|September 11, 2008|size=200px}} Tournament!!|February 21, 2009|September 25, 2008|size=200px}} Attacks!! -Part 1-|February 28, 2009|October 2, 2008|size=200px}} Attacks!! -Part 2-|March 7, 2009|October 2, 2008|size=200px}} ! Forest of Meeting and Separation!|March 28, 2009|October 23, 2008|size=200px}} , ...and !|April 4, 2009|October 30, 2008|size=200px}} !!|April 11, 2009| November 6, 2008|size=200px}} Gym Match! VS !!|April 18, 2009| November 13, 2008|size=200px}} City!|April 25, 2009| November 20, 2008|size=200px}} VS Darkrai!|May 2, 2009|December 4, 2008|size=200px}} Diament i Perła: Galaktyczne Bitwy and Rotom|May 9, 2009|December 4, 2008|size=200px}} VS |May 23, 2009|December 18, 2008|size=200px}} Gym Match! Steel Battle!!|May 30, 2009|December 25, 2008|size=200px}} !|June 6, 2009|January 8, 2009|size=200px}} and Lucario!|June 13, 2009|January 15, 2009|size=200px}} !|June 20, 2009|January 22, 2009|size=200px}} Drifting Chronicle!|June 27, 2009|January 29, 2009|size=200px}} Tournament!!|July 11, 2009|February 12, 2009|size=200px}} and Accomplice !|July 18, 2009|February 19, 2009|size=200px}} in a Snowstorm!|July 25, 2009|February 26, 2009|size=200px}} Breakup!?|August 1, 2009|March 5, 2009|size=200px}} VS !!|August 15, 2009|March 26, 2009|size=200px}} |Unaired|March 26, 2009|size=200px}} !|August 22, 2009|April 2, 2009|size=200px}} !?|August 29, 2009|April 2, 2009|size=200px}} Tournament!!|September 5, 2009|April 16, 2009|size=200px}} Does Her Best!!|September 12, 2009|April 23, 2009|size=200px}} ! A Brave Battle!?|September 26, 2009|April 30, 2009|size=200px}} of the Trainers' School!|October 3, 2009|May 7, 2009|size=200px}} Gym! Ice Battle!|October 10, 2009|May 14, 2009|size=200px}} VS !!|October 17, 2009|May 21, 2009|size=200px}} Train! Enter !!|October 31, 2009|June 4, 2009|size=200px}} VS !! -Part 1-|November 7, 2009|June 11, 2009|size=200px}} VS !! -Part 2-|November 14, 2009|June 18, 2009|size=200px}} 's Shadow!|November 21, 2009|June 25, 2009|size=200px}} !!|December 5, 2009|July 2, 2009|size=200px}} Ruins! Conspiracy!!|December 19, 2009|July 23, 2009|size=200px}} , & Elekid!!|December 26, 2009|August 6, 2009|size=200px}} VS Mama! Parent-Child Showdown!!|January 2, 2010|August 13, 2009|size=200px}} ! VS !!|January 9, 2010|August 20, 2009|size=200px}} , ... Mysterious Forest!|January 16, 2010|August 27, 2009|size=200px}} !!| January 23, 2010|September 3, 2009|size=200px}} Ever!|January 30, 2010|September 10, 2009|size=200px}} Festa! and Appear!!|February 6, 2010|September 17, 2009|size=200px}} !|February 13, 2010|September 17, 2009|size=200px}} ...Got It!|February 20, 2010|October 1, 2009|size=200px}} and ! Tag Battle!!|March 6, 2010|October 15, 2009|size=200px}} , and the !|March 13, 2010|October 22, 2009|size=200px}} , Keep Apart!!|March 20, 2010|October 29, 2009|size=200px}} !!|March 27, 2010|November 5, 2009|size=200px}} , , !|April 3, 2010|November 12, 2009|size=200px}} 's Treasure Chest!!|April 17, 2010|November 26, 2009|size=200px}} vs. !!|April 24, 2010|December 3, 2009|size=200px}} and !!|May 1, 2010|December 10, 2009|size=200px}} and !|May 8, 2010|December 17, 2009|size=200px}} ! Got It!!|May 15, 2010|December 24, 2009|size=200px}} Diament i Perła: Gwiazdy Ligi Sinnoh VS Metagross!! |June 5, 2010|January 7, 2010|size=200px}} ! VS !!|June 12, 2010|January 14, 2010|size=200px}} ! King of the !!|June 19, 2010|January 21, 2010|size=200px}} !!|July 10, 2010|February 11, 2010|size=200px}} Goes Astray!|July 17, 2010|February 18, 2010|size=200px}} of the and Gym Leader !|July 24, 2010|February 25, 2010|size=200px}} Tower!!|July 31, 2010|March 4, 2010|size=200px}} of the ! VS !!|August 21, 2010|April 1, 2010|size=200px}} - Transformation Battle! Which One is the Real One!?|September 11, 2010|April 22, 2010|size=200px}} , Pachirisu! The Ice Chandelier is Chosen!!|September 25, 2010|May 6, 2010|size=200px}} VS !!|October 9, 2010|May 20, 2010|size=200px}} ! Love of !?|October 23, 2010|May 27, 2010|size=200px}} VS ! Sailing for Respective Roads!!|November 6, 2010|June 10, 2010|size=200px}} & !|November 13, 2010|June 17, 2010|size=200px}} 's Pokémon All Together!!|November 20, 2010|June 24, 2010|size=200px}} League - Suzuran Tournament!!|November 27, 2010|July 1, 2010|size=200px}} League Third Round! VS !!|December 4, 2010|July 15, 2010|size=200px}} VS !!|December 11, 2010|July 22, 2010|size=200px}} VS !!|December 18, 2010|August 5, 2010|size=200px}} VS !!|January 8, 2011|August 12, 2010|size=200px}} VS !!|January 15, 2011|August 19, 2010|size=200px}} League Semi-Final! Darkrai Appears! |January 22, 2011|August 26, 2010|size=200px}} !|January 29, 2011|September 2, 2010|size=200px}} Category:Listy Category:Anime *